My Beloved Seiya
by Chang Liko
Summary: Thoughts about Seiya from Serena. Very cute. Yet sad. Please Review!


My Beloved Seiya By Chang Liko  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.  
  
This is in Serena's POV!  
  
_It never really occured to me before. I mean, I'd always just assumed that she'd be there, her quiet adoration keeping me safe. If someone had told me that I would only have one more day to tell her how I felt, I would never have believed them.  
  
Oh, I know that she thought I didn't know. She tried keeping her love for me a secret, and she even managed for a short time. But, being who I am, I soon realized that she had feelings for me.  
  
At first, I'd been confused. Why would someone as great as her, ever feel like that towards me? What had I done to deserve such pure adoration and devotion from someone who had only recently met me?  
  
Everyone thought that I didn't realize the truth. I knew that he had died, that he may not ever come back to me, and I mourned for him. In my own way, I mourned for what we would never have, what we would never experience. But I knew that he would want me to go on. He was like that. Always so selfless, if a little over-protective at times.  
  
Every time I look at the picture of her and I, the one that had been taken at the zoo, I can only smile. I know that my guardians might not approve, and I know that my friends would be confused by my choice, thinking that I've given up on my future with him, but I could better stop my heart from beating than to stop it from loving her.  
  
As it was, my heart did stop beating. We'd been fighting another of our enemies. Each of my friends fell, their powers and life force joining with mine to grant me more power. She stood by me, her and her sisters protecting me, shielding me.  
  
I still mourn for her to this very day, almost three thousand years later. I know that it may seem silly for me to hold on to her for so long, but as I said before, I could better stop my heart from beating, than to stop loving her.  
  
Before she died, she'd lain in my embrace, struggling to draw one last breath, desperate to confess to me what I already knew. When I'd silenced her with a kiss, my heart shining from my eyes, she had shed a single tear. A tear of happiness. As her last breath had left her body, she had uttered the words I'd longed to hear for so long.  
  
'Aishiteru, Usa.'  
  
I didn't cry. I repeated her words back to her. I told her that I'd loved her for so long, that I'd been waiting for the right moment to tell her the words I knew she longed to hear. I knew that she could hear me. I felt her presence with me, guarding me.  
  
When that final blast came, it had been deflected from me. Her sisters didn't know how it had happened, but I did. Even in death, she still watched over me, protected me.  
  
The battle hadn't lasted long, even if it had seemed like days before it finally ended. I had healed Galaxia, freeing her from the darkness that had encased her soul. I'd sent the darkness away, chained from harming anyone or anything ever again.  
  
I'd seen her sisters off, watching them leave with their Princess, making them promise to visit me sometime. They'd been amused by that, though I have yet to figure out why. They had always managed to confuse me.  
  
Everything was peaceful from then on. I watched the big freeze come, covering the Earth for a thousand years, doing my duty and reawakening it. I took my place as Neo-Queen, reining over my kingdom.  
  
There was one difference from what Pluto had told us though. I never did marry. I used the Ginzuishou to bring Small Lady into existance, knowing that I had to have an heir. I came to love her deeply. She was truly my daughter in every sense of the word.  
  
But, I cannot help wishing that I'd gotten a single chance with my love. Seiya. Even her name causes my heart to race. But I knew. I had been gathering my energy, strengthing my power, all for a single purpose.  
  
You see, I was allowed one wish. Sure, I had wished using the Ginzuishou before, but they had always been selfless. Wishes for mankind, not myself. I had wanted to save my one wish for something that I needed to keep on living, and I had finally gathered the energy to help the Gunzuishou grant me my one wish. My wish for Seiya.  
  
It had taken a lot out of me, almost killing me in the process, but I had managed it. My wish had been granted. When I had opened my eyes to see her standing in front of me, never having changed, I'd felt delirious with happiness.  
  
She had been surprised when I'd flung myself into her arms, crushing my lips to hers. But she hadn't minded. When we'd finally parted, she'd grinned at me, love shining from her eyes.  
  
We lived together for many happy years, a family. Chibi Usa was our daughter. Our life had been a happy one. But it was not meant to be.  
  
One day, a man had snuck into the palace and had attacked Chibi Usa. Furious, my love had thrown herself at him, killing him. It wasn't until after the fight that she'd noticed the small dagger drove deep into her chest.  
  
I'd tried everything to save her. Chibi Usa had been so upset. She blamed herself, thinking it her fault that her 'papa' had died. It took her a long time to work past her pain, and yet, I have still not gotten over mine.  
  
I know that she waits for me. I will die eventually, but not yet. I'm not meant to die so soon in my life. It is not meant to be. But I will see her again. I know she waits for me.  
  
My beloved Seiya.  
_  
The End  
  
A/N: Did you like? I wrote this rather quick, and I like it. Let me know what you think. Review! 


End file.
